


Cold As Ice (But You Warm My Heart)

by Toshiba19



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampire Renjun, clingy jeno, cute jeno, ghost jeno, one second of angst, tsundere renjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshiba19/pseuds/Toshiba19
Summary: Where Renjun is a vampire who claims to hate his ghost companion, Jeno, for his constantly cold cuddles (he really doesn't).





	Cold As Ice (But You Warm My Heart)

Renjun's accustomed to the cold. He has to be, given as he's a vampire and has been for the last ten years. But it doesn’t mean he likes the feeling of something cold against his body. He feels the cold envelop him as someone glides into his bed and cuddles him from behind. 

“Get away from me,” Renjun reaches out a hand but feels coldness as his hand goes straight through Jeno’s body. The ghost smiles sheepishly back at him, “I didn’t know you were awake.”

“I’ve had a rough day. Just leave me alone.”

“All the more reason to cuddle,” Jeno opens up his arms and wraps them around Renjun’s body. Renjun feels cold creep upon him immediately as if he were being dunked in ice water. 

“You make me want to kill myself,” Renjun mutters, “You are _so_ cold.”

Immediately the coldness disappears. When Renjun turns around to look at him, a frown appears on his face; it looks like the ghost is about to cry. 

Renjun knows without a doubt that Jeno must’ve been one of the warmest people when he was alive. He was probably the type of boy who was friends with everyone and pet stray cats in his spare time. The person everyone went to when they were having a hard time. It probably killed Jeno to be a ghost, destined to walk the Earth and freeze everything he touches. He spent most of his time with Renjun because Renjun was the only thing he could touch without freezing to death. And Renjun could see him. That was always a plus.

The sad look on Jeno’s face transforms to a pout and on any other day Renjun would say something to make the ghost feel better, but today was not the day. 

“Just leave Jeno. I’m thirsty and I don’t have time for this.”

There was a tense silence before Jeno sighs. 

“Fine,” Jeno sounds defeated as he fades away and disappears. 

Luckily, Renjun manages to drink from someone outside of a club the next day. Renjun only resorts to drinking human blood in emergencies. Usually he drinks animal blood, but winter makes it harder to find anything substantial to get by on. 

Now that Renjun is fully substantiated, he begins to worry. Jeno hasn’t appeared in three days. Jeno has a fast rebound rate, he never gets upset. It just isn’t in Jeno’s nature. Sometimes Jeno disappears but he always tells Renjun whenever he goes on one of his little trips, wherever that may be. 

He and Jeno have an odd relationship; it's a symbiotic love hate relationship. Renjun never openly shows his affection for the ghost while the ghost is openly affectionate with him. But the truth is Renjun cares about Jeno just as much. He just isn’t good at showing it. 

By the fifth day, Renjun will admit that he’s actually terrified that Jeno's permanently left him. Since finding each other, they never went more than three days without the other. It’s not like Jeno can’t handle himself. He’d been travelling the world alone for many years before he ran into Renjun. It’s just that he knows Jeno doesn’t like being alone. It's one of the reasons why he's always so clingy to Renjun all the time. 

“Jeno, come back,” Renjun knows he looks stupid as he turns around in circles, “I miss you. I’m sorry, okay. I shouldn't have asked you to leave. I didn't mean it.” The end comes out as a whine. 

Silence. 

“I’ll let you cuddle me for as long as you like,” Renjun whispers. It was worth a shot. There's no reply and no Jeno. Renjun fluffs his pillow as he angrily tries to fall asleep. He misses Jeno’s cuddles. The ghost is cold and he hates the freezing feeling he feels whenever Jeno is touching him. 

But strangely those are the only times he has memories of warmth in his chest. 

He shivers as he feels the familiar chill envelop him from behind. 

“No take backs. I can cuddle you as long as I like for eternity,” Jeno’s low voice is right at Renjun’s ear and he shivers but not from the cold.

“You were here all along weren’t you?” Renjun asks with no real bite in his voice, “You made me look like an idiot shouting into thin air.” All of the anxiety that was built up over the last five days escapes and a bright smile forms on his lips. 

“You wanted me to leave.” Renjun can hear the pout in Jeno’s voice.

“Don’t do that again.” He moves back into Jeno’s cold and invisible form. Jeno wraps his arms more securely around Renjun.

“I missed you,” Renjun mutters, “I’m sorry for yelling at you.” 

“Promise not to drink human blood again,” Jeno sounds upset, “I don’t like when you do that.”

“You just don’t like me sucking on other people’s necks,” Renjun states.

“It’s because you’re mine,” Jeno says cutely. 

“I’m no one’s,” Renjun turns around to face Jeno. He’s sporting the eye smile that makes him go weak in the knees. 

“But I’m yours,” Jeno moves his face forward and Renjun feels the warmness form deep in his empty chest.

“Yes you are,” Renjun moves closer. He will probably regret this but it doesn't stop him from closing the distance between them. Renjun blushes when his lips go right though Jeno’s. Even though he can see Jeno, the other is still a ghost. He is transparent. While Jeno can _feel _him it didn’t work the other way around. Jeno can hold and touch things. He can actually feel Renjun when he snuggles up to him. He can feel Renjun’s body when he wraps his arms around him; he can run his hand through Renjun’s hair and hold his hand. But to everyone else, Jeno is invisible.

Jeno giggles, “You missed. Like you were way off.”

Renjun glares at him with a pout on his own face, “Shut up or I won’t kiss you again.” 

Jeno gently places a hand at the back of Renjun’s neck. Renjun can feel a small force push him closer to Jeno. He sees Jeno’s eyelashes and closes his eyes. The moment their lips touch he feels like he’s kissing ice, but it's only for a second because there's a small force almost like the wind pushing against his lips. Renjun focuses on that. When he does, the freezing temperature disappears, replaced by the memory of warmth. When the pressure disappears, he opens his eyes. 

Jeno is looking at him with the brightest eyes and Renjun wonders if it's possible Jeno could be part werewolf because he can practically see the ghost with a wagging tail to match his puppy eyes.

“Fine,” Renjun says in defeat, “I’m yours too.” This time when he moves forward, he doesn’t miss. 


End file.
